uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandarin
Introducing... The Heir to the Makluan Dynasty. Master of Evil. The Everlasting. Undeniable. All Powerful. Unstoppable Force of Nature. Mandarin History * 1920. Born. His epic journey towards becoming one of the greatest and most powerful minds to ever grace the world... begins. * Raised by his aunt, after the death of his parents, he used both his brilliance and his family's wealth to become a force on the political side of things. * 1949. China was snatched from his political grasp due to a Communist Revolution. It was not a nice time. Though, the silver lining, was that most of the population continued to look at him in an awestruck manner. * Broken. In need of something to regain his political power. Something to regain the greatness that he once felt... he journeyed into the Valley of the Spirits. Mistake? * Or the greatest journey he would ever undergo? It was within the Valley of the Spirits did he discover the wreckage of a millennia-olf starship. The starship belonged to the Kakaranatharian extraterrestrial race. This alien race was more commonly known as Makluan. * More importantly, within this vessel, he had found ten powerful and mighty rings which powered the starship itself. They were confiscated immediately. * Decades were spent mastering the alien technology. It was a long time coming, but soon the ex-politician was using the technology, The Ten Rings, to conquer the villages that surrounded the Valley of the Spirits. Easily. * As he traveled away from the Valley, conquering the land as he worked towards the ultimate goal of world domination, he came to be known as the Mandarin. It was a name that he would continue to go by, as it spread widely through China, as much as the language. * During this growing reign, the Mandarin fathered a son (whom he shipped off to a monestary to be out of the way), took a student beneath his wings and even became betrothed to marry. All the while slowly taking control of China, one conquering ov a village at a time. * While seeking an even stronger mastery of the Makluan rings in his possession, the Mandarin had the first glimpse of who would become the thorn in the side of his plans from then on: Iron Man. * The Mandarin spent many years doing many evil schemes, in an effort to cause wars and create civil unrest in different countries, all for the chance to become supreme ruler of the entire world. Each of these schemes and plans were thwarted, however. Most of them by Iron Man himself. What a jerk. * Victory seemed to be in the cards when Mandarin discovered a dormant alien robot by the name of Ultimo. It took him years to revive him, using both science and magic. But he managed it! Initial use of Ultimo was thwarted by Iron Man (told you. jerk.), but Mandarin still holds the Ultimo card in his deck for future trump. * Criminal masterminds also wanted to usurp the growing power of the Mandarin. Though, the Mandarin would ultimately triumph, he had his share of shortcomings with the likes of Yellow Claw. Though, it was through his battle with him that Mandarin learned how to control his own consciousness and has been capable, through Makluan technology and sorcery, of trasnferring his life-force and spirit into other bodies. * With a new lease on life, more power and knowledge of the Ten Rings being found out every day, the Mandarin seized control of over one third of the nation of China. But not without some assistance. He had discovered a lone Makluan native present on Earth. A dragon by the name of Fin Fang Foom. Controlling him was difficult, but it was with this dragon that the Mandarin finally got the taste of actual victory. * This victory consumed his soul and brought him to the realization that he could not do this alone. There were many others that shared his same ideals and wants. His rival, Iron Man, had his own friends and colleagues. They had formed a league.. of justice. It would be the Mandarin who would create the opposing faction. It would be composed of Masters... of Evil. * The Mandarin has been out of the public eye for quite some time. He has been plotting, designing and planning. Technology, Magic and Scheming has been coming together in a way that it has never come to the Mandarin before. He waits. Biding his time, collecting allies in preparation for the destruction of the Justice League and subsequent domination of the world! Personality The Mandarin is a very specific case study, to be perfectly honest. Born into wealth, he always felt that he was desinted to be something greater than those that were around him. He was going to be something epic. He was going to be something powerful. He could feel it in his bones and in his soul. This is what fueled his ambition as a youngster to become the man that he is today. He would not let anything deter him from his rightful place as the ruler of the world. It was fate, whether fate knew it or not. His ruthlessness stems from the training he received as a child. His teachers never held back on him and he doesn't hold back on anyone else. He will not allow failure when he's trying his hardest to become the man he knows he is destined to be. He is very discplined and well versed in the culture and style that relies very heavily on honor. Therefore, the Mandarin is a very honor-bound warrior of injustice. Even among thieves. The Mandarin considers himself to be epic, amazing, brilliant and any other good word that could describe someone as pwoerful as him. He's very reliant and hungry for power, which makes him dangerousd. What makes him a threat is that he believes his own propaganda and hype, which tends to leave him in a state of ready and willing to do whatever it takes to reach his goals. Something that he will not let himsself fail at. Ever. He's Slytherin, after all. A sociopath by nature with an incredibly controlled insanity, the Mandarin utilizes his warped mind to his advantage more than he worries about becoming a more "normal" member of society. He's very civilized and well-spoken to the point of actually being capable of functioning in other aspects beyond his chosen path of world domination seeking villain. Being so obsessed with power, the Mandarin will always be in control of his own insanity and mental issues. They will never control him. Other than that, he's a happy camper! With A Dark Soul Powers Overview * Superhuman Martial Artist: Mastery of Various Styles. Toughened Striking Points of the Body. Superhuman Skill, Agility, Strength and Speed in relation to Martial Arts. * Master Manipulator of Chi Energy: Has absolute mastery and control over his Chi Energy. Capable of using it for a variety of uses, including sustaining himself for days on end without food or water. * Sorcery: Growing knowledge and ability in ritual magic and sorcery. Can perform rituals with magic artifacts. No innate magical ability. * The Ten Rings: Mandarin is in possession of Ten Rings of Power. Each of them does something different. The abilities are as follows: Ice Blast, Mento-Intensifier, Electro-Blast, Flame Blast, White Light, Black Light, Disintegration Beam, Vortex Beam, Impact Beam, Matter Rearranger Martial Artist : The Mandarin is beyond the human scope of martial arts with room to spare. He has stockpiled a vast array of styles and practices, all Oriental in nature, over his extended life-span and mastered each of those art forms with practiced ease and flying colors. He is literally a lethal weapon in his own right, when it comes to being capable of dispatching enemies and foes with his martial arts capability. : The Mandarin's body has been trained to beyond the levels of humanity, in terms of speed and agility. He is much faster and more slick with his movements than humans, but without venturing too far into the realm of superhumanity. He is also very sturdy, even for a man that is as old as he is. His skin is hardened and toughened from years of fighting to the point that he is capable of breaking through wood, cement and metals with his own bare hands. : The Mandarin's knowledge of the human body extends to his martial arts ability, in that he is a very accurate and precise striker. He doesn't just spin kick and judo flip. He is very trained and focused while doing battle and will strike the areas that are the most important to his victory. He knows how to break an opponent down, as a science and will decimate most foes without breaking a sweat. : The Mandarin can, and will, use his Chi to enhance his martial arts abilities to higher levels. This includes enhanced speed and striking power, as well as other more physical enhancements or protective maneuvers. Master Manipulator of Chi Energy : The Mandarin is very connected to the Chi within his soul. He embraces it and uses it to his advantage whenever he can see fit to do so. It protects him at times and other moments he will use it to inflict pain on his enemies through the enhancement of his own insane martial arts ability. The Mandarin's primary use for the epic levels of Chi usage are more aggressive and pain-inducing than anything else. : Mastering the use of his Chi, The Mandarin has the ability to use it self-sustain his life. He can live directly off the power of his Chi, without need for any food or water. He is capable of surviving for years at a time on Chi alone. : With such a complete mastery over his Chi energy, The Mandarin is capable of working a significant amount of biomechanics in which he can focus on his body's systems and create small changes in their functioning, which allow him to do ancient Chinese feats such as Immovable Body, Unraisable Body, Unbendable Arm and so forth. Sorcery : The Mandarin possesses no innate magical ability. However, he was raised in China, where the ancient rituals and teachings of magic and sorcery were very abundant. He is capable of dealing with the most ritualistic and elongated processes in the world of magic. His abilities lie in that realm and slightly further. Ritual magic is the focus of his sorcery abilities. : Magical artifacts are the key to Mandarin's sorcery abilities. Since he doesn't have any magical abilities personally, he must rely on artifacts or mystical items to be able to perform magic of any kind. They are the keys to his vehicles of sorcery and without them, his power in this regard would be severely lacking. The Ten Rings Coming Soon. Left Hand, Little Finger - Ice Blast : Blurb Left Hand, Ring Finger - Mento-Intensifier : Blurb Left Hand, Middle Finger - Electro Blast : Blurb Left Hand, Index Finger - Flame Blast : Blurb Left Hand, Thumb - White Light : Blurb Right Hand, Little Finger - Black Light : Blurb Right Hand, Ring Finger - Disintegration Beam : Blurb Right Hand, Middle Finger - Vortex Beam : Blurb Right Hand, Index Finger - Impact Beam : Blurb Right Hand, Thumb - Matter Rearranger : Blurb Skills Overview *'Technological Super Genius:' Rarely matched earthly technological prowess. Advanced alien technological prowess. Mastery in all sciences and related practices. *'Epic Level Businessman:' Incredible business mind and high end corporate talent. Is capable of running a coporation with great vigor and skill. *'Political Guru:' Highly capable of political means of control and running things from that standpoint. Visionary, through warped eyes. Very well versed in double-talk and wordplay. *'Exceptional Athleticism': High resistance to fatigue and physical pain. Enhanced stamina. High end agility and strength for a human. *'Peak Swordsmanship:' Lethally trained in the art of using this preferred weapon. *'Tactics and Strategy:' Epic planning and plotting. Devious schemes. Visionary of personal goals and the methods at which to reach them. Ruthless in tactics, cunning in strategy. *'Impressive Leader:' Excellent skills in leading from armies to small groups to allied villainy and giant dragons. Epic Control. *'Ancient History:' Expert in the cultures and history of China and all of Asia. Technological Super Genius Epic Level Businessman Political Guru Peak Swordsmanship Tactics and Strategy Impressive Leader Ancient History Boons Overview *'Prometheus Corporation:' Technology manfufacturing powerhouse. Rival of Stark Industries within Asia and the surrounding market. *'Masters of Evil:' Organization of Supervillains designed to combat and destroy the Justice League and anyone else that stands in the way of global domination. *'Mandarin's Minions:' Mandarin employs a vast army of ninjas, soldiers and other henchmen to assist him with his plans on ruling the world. *'OmniTechs:' Being a marvel of technology, Mandarin can create all manners of technology with Earth or Alien based foundations. From mind-controlling ray guns to killer satellites to teleportation belts and cars that can hover as fast as jets, the Mandarin's creative application of both Earth and Alien technology is limited by his resources and funding. Reverse engineering is also capable. *'Bases of Operation:' Promethus Corporation Headquarters (NY), Palace of the Star Dragon (Vally of the Spirits, China), Dragon of Heaven (Mobile Sky Fortress), various castles in China and other underwater bases. *'Ultimo:' Gigantic Evil Robot. Disintegration Eye Beam Rays. Located within a volcano of Mandarin's discovery. Limited use and potential. *'Fin Fang Foom:' Gigantic Alien Dragon with massive strength, flight and fire breath. High resistance to injury. Limited control and use. *'Alien Resources:' Limited to the Makluan starship hidden within the Valley of the Spirits. Primary Use: Reverse engineering. *'Government Clout:' As the secret overlord of a nice chunk of China, Mandarin has tremendous clout in Asia as a government official. *'Wardrobe:' Nobody dresses as amazingly flamboyant as the Mandarin. Jealousy becomes you. *'Learning Curve:' Mandarin's brain has been trained to develop and work with alien technology on a level that others cannot even conceive. Flaws Overview *'Code of Honor:' Strict personal code of honor, in spite of his evil and ruthlessness. Respect for enemies that deserve it. Keeps his word. *'Iron Man:' Arch-Nemesis. *'Megalomania:' Delusions of Grandeur to the point of being blinded to anything else besides complete and utter world domination. *'Dragon Hands:' Exposure to the Ten Rings have turned Mandarin's hands into dragon scaled hands, making his appearance less than human in that regard. *'Power Hungry:' Mandarin finds it very hard to do anything that will not give him power or control. *'Insanity:' Mandarin is not a sane individual. The only reason he can think on such an evil scale is because his brain does not work normally. *'Flamboyant:' Mandarin finds it difficult to be subtle when it comes to his appearance or the appearance of his personal places of residence. *'Rings:' Electrostatic Feedback between the rings when used. Less Effective against things protected by forcefields. Various limitations on each ring's abilities. Soundtrack Coming Soon. Wanted Characters Coming Soon. Appearances Coming Soon. Category:Taken Feature Character